Pleasure
by NymphadoraxLestrange
Summary: A girl takes advantage of Sweeney when he's drunk. Read and review please! Sweeney/OC


A girl, around the age of 21, walked down the streets of London

A girl, around the age of 21, walked down the streets of London. She walked onto Fleet Street and into a familiar shop.

"Mr. T?" she called out, wondering where the evil barber and an acquaintance of hers was.

He appeared around the corner, staggering as her walked, a bottle of gin in his hand, clearly drunk. "Oh, great, jus' what I need" he said darkly as he glanced at the girl. "Wut are you doing 'ere?" he asked.

She sat in a chair, and said "I dunno, just wanted to talk… why are you drinking so much again?", a hint of concern in her voice.

"Tha's none of yer business, nosy brat" he snarled at her.

"Excuse me, but my name is Sarah!" she snapped back at him.

He walked closet to her, pulling her out of the chair. "Well then _Sarah, _that's none of yet business!" he said, releasing her.

"It's my business when you're drinking yourself to death!" she yelled at him.

"And I suppose you'd love tha', wouldn't you?" he said, turning away from her.

Sarah's mouth dropped open in surprise, and she grabbed Sweeney's shoulder, turning him to face her. "I wouldn't be glad about that at all! What ever gave you that impression?"

Now it was Sweeneys turn to be surprised. "Wuuut? You don't 'ate me?" he asked.

"No! Not at all!" she said.

He gave a sly smirk at this and said "Well, prove it."

She looked at him, opening and closing her mouth, thinking, before walking over to him, hrabbing him by the shirt, and kissing him softly on the lips. He pulled away from her, eyes wide, clearly shocked at her nerve. "Where the bloody 'ell did tha' come from?" he asked.

Sarah blushed and said "Well you asked me to prove that I liked you….", looking at the ground, not being able to look at him for the sheer humiliation.

"Well, you've got some nerve, Sarah." he said.

She looked up at him, and before she could say anything, Sweeney kissed her.

She kissed him back, reaching one hand behind his head, bringing him closer, deepening the kiss. He put one hand on her bum, the other lightly rubbing her breast, making her moan into his mouth. Sarah moved one hand to the front of his pants, feeling his growing bulge. He moaned from deep in his throat, pulling away from the kiss.

Before Sarah could ask what she was doing, he came back, with his razor.

Her eyes grew wide, nervously wondering what was doing with it.

He could sense her nervousness, and smirked at her.

"Lie down my pet, I'm not going to hurt you." he said with a wink.

She glared at him, clearly not believing nor trusting him.

When she didn't lie down, he took her over to the bed and pushed her down on it.

"I swear, if you touch me with that thing, I'll hurt you!" she said, her voice trembling slightly.

He looked down at her with lust clouded eyes, and flipped his razor open. In one swift motion, he slit her dress, revealing her naked form.

She sat up, undoing the buttons on Sweeney's shirt, throwing it across the room, undoing his belt, allowing his pants and knickers to fall onto the floor. She kissed him, and he kissed her back, biting her lower lip softly. He slipped one hand between her legs, feeling the wetness growing there, making her moan. He quickly slipped two fingers inside her.

"Oh Mr. T, stop teasing! I want you! Now!" she sighed.

His eyes glazed over with lust, and he threw her down onto the bed. He slipped inside her, making her moan and lift her hips off the bed. Her began to move inside her, slowly at first, getting faster and harder with each thrust.

"Oh yes, Mr. T! Harder!!" she moaned.

He was happy to comply with her request, pulling out of her completely, before slamming back into her, as she threw her head back and screamed with pleasure. A few more hard thrusts and she climaxed, as he thrusted through her orgasm, he spilled inside her, grunting with ecstasy.

He pulled out of her, collapsing onto the bed next to her.

"God, that was… incredible." Sarah said. Sweeney nodded in response, still trying to catach his breath from his climax.

"Mr. T?"

"Yes?"

"Can you move over, you're lying on my hand."

He grunted in response, rolling over with a half smile on his face.

"Mr. T?"

"What is it now?"

"I…I love you."

"I know."

"Sweeney!" she exclaimed, slapping him playfully on the arm.

"Fine… I love you too." He said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Although Sarah knew he didn't mean it, he was just drunk and would forget about it in the morning, it made her heart grow warm, and a smile was put upon her face.


End file.
